1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to navigating to a selected location, and more particularly to interactively using a client device to navigate to a selected location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices with Global Position System (“GPS”) capabilities can be used to obtain directions. For example, automobiles may offer built-in GPS-based navigation devices. Consumers who do not have a factory-fitted GPS-based navigation device in their automobiles may utilize after-market GPS devices. In addition to use in automobiles, hand-held GPS devices can be used to obtain directions. Computing devices such as laptops, smartphones, and tablet computers may also offer GPS capabilities.
Many devices with GPS capabilities offer the ability to conduct searches. For example, a device with GPS capabilities may allow a consumer to search specifically for a particular location or generally for locations by a category. Once a search query is submitted, the device with GPS capabilities typically presents to the consumer, locations nearest to the device's current location.